Season 2
This is the official second season of the Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix. 12 Rounds 12 Game 1 Winner Rules The Rules are pretty much the same, See the basic rules page for details. Additional lifeline for the seasons. Force outs: This is the new lifeline this season and if any person feels uncomfortable with another person (main reason is that they will win the round), they can force them out and make a prediction on who is going to win the round. It's similar to an Opt out except they are using it on someone else. For the fact the rule state if you sit out 3 times in the GP you are out, and the rule for the force outs is you can make one person sit out in 3 rounds max. The rule of DQ can be bent that is if someone is sitting out due to an Opt out or Force out. If someone gets forced out 3 time they lose their Opt Out lifeline. If someone opts out (before the 3rd force out) then they can only be forced out 2 at max. So the strategy with Force Out's and Opt Outs are going to be interesting for future seasons. There will be a restriction round again. Only one this time, and it will decided by either the host or the winner of the previous season (depending on what was chosen for the advantage), Competitors ZeoLightning - A LPer who was a rookie in the lost season. He annihilated the season as he won winning 6 of the 12 rounds. Just like Kurobei in his season, he received an advantage in this season. It was either an extra Force Out lifeline or picking the one and only restriction round. It hasn't been revealed yet in what he has chosen. Will he choose wisely? GoldGleeGamer1 - A LPer and founder of the SuperLPHeroes. He played in every season thus far and came in 2nd every time, plus making comebacks in both seasons. Will he make 2nd again? Will he finally win instead of getting 2nd? Raiza51 - A LPer and has been from the start just like GoldGleeGamer1. He every in both seasons and came in 3rd every time. Raiza is determined to get in the top 3 and earn it. First time he chose properly to upset brightwolfz in season 1 and the second time he was in dead last. However Kurobei decided to quit midway through despite being in 2nd place at the time...if he didn't quit last season Raiza would've been in dead last and even Raiza admits to that. Will he finally earn top 3 the right way? SinisterKun - A LPer who is starting to host Brutal Races. Based on what the he told the competitors, it sounds like he can make a dent for the GP. Will he rise to the occasion? Brightwolfz - A LPer who has competed in the Grand Prix before. He was fighting for top 3 with Raiza51 and Raiza managed to beat Brightwolfz by picking the right person in Round 11 of the 1st season. Will Brightwolfz be able to come back and make top 3? Games and Tasks Restriction: Charmander must be one of their 2 pokemon. Their Charmander must at least defeat one of each trainers Pokemon (if the Charmander is still alive by then). If their Charmander gets defeated then they don't have to worry about their Charmander defeating any more Pokemon, however if they go and revive it at the Pokemon center then they have to use Charmander again. Level 13 is the max allowed (if any are leveled up to 14 during the round then thats ok). They are allowed to have 3 potions to use throughout the Round. Results in Each Round OPT OUT: The person used their opt out lifeline and made a prediction on who was going to win that round. Raiza51 opted out in Round 3 predicted Brightwolfz to be the winner. Brightwolfz opted out in Round 7 and predicted Raiza51 to be the winner. GoldGleeGamer1 opted out in Round 10 and predicted Brightwolfz to be the winner. FORCE OUT: Someone used the Force Out Lifeline and forced them to sit out in the round and make a prediction on who was going to win the round. Raiza used his Force Out on ZeoLightning in Round 4 and ZeoLightning predicted SinisterKun to be the winner of that round. Brightwolfz used his Force Out on GoldGleeGamer1 in Round 6 and GoldGleeGamer1 predicted SinisterKun to be the winner of that round In Round 8, DjMo12 selected someone to be forced out due to the prizes that were determined prior the season. He randomly picked brightwolfz and he chose GoldGleeGamer1 to be the winner of that round. GoldGleeGamer1 used his Force out on ZeoLightning in Round 9 and ZeoLightning picked Brightwolfz to be the winner of that round. PASS and DQ: SinisterKun sat out in Round 7 and Round 8. He also sat out in Round 9 which led to Disqualification. SinisterKun informed the host that he won't be returning due to a conflict (which wasn't beyond of a reason to give him a proper quit (like when Kurobei quit in the Lost Season)). However he is welcomed back into the next season that's available to him (Season 4).